TAWOG: The Dino
by Slake Jericho
Summary: When the school goes on a trip to the museum, Tina decides that she misses her old home. Gumball and Darwin try to help her get home.


In Elmore Junior High, everyone was in the classroom.

"So, what are you having for lunch today?" asked Gumball.

"Oh you know," Darwin said. "The same as you're having!"

"Tuna?" asked Gumball.

Darwin stared at Gumball, shocked.

"I'm just joking with you, man!" Gumball laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"Don't bother getting excited for lunch!" Tina suddenly interrupted. "Because they're all MINE!"

Gumball and Darwin whimpered.

"Whatever you say!" Gumball said, scared.

"Make sure you're ready," Miss Simian said. "We're going to the museum today, anyone that doesn't want to go CAN ANSWER TO ME AFTER SCHOOL FOR A FIVE HOUR DETENTION!"

Miss Simian then sipped on her coffee.

"Oh boy, the museum." Gumball said sarcastically. "I can't wait to listen to everything that happened back in the olden days."

"Come on, Gumball, it'll be fun!" Darwin said. "The whole school's going, so something interesting might happen!"

"Fine." Gumball sighed. "But I'm not listening to anything."

"And one more thing," Miss Simian continued. "If anyone tries to skip even one piece of art, then it's AN EXTRA TWO HOURS OF DETENTION!"

Gumball groaned as he placed his chin on his desk. Tina walked past, hitting Gumball with her tail.

"Whoops, didn't see you there!" Tina said, chuckling.

"Great." Gumball said. "Not only am I going to be bored to death, I'm going to be chewed to death."

In the bus, Gumball, Darwin and Anais were sitting together at the back.

"Oh boy, the museum!" Anais said, excited. "I can't wait to see the entire history of Daisy The Donkey!"

"Uh, sis?" Gumball said. "I don't think there's ever going to be a history of Daisy The Donkey."

As they approached the museum, Gumball looked outside and saw a sign.

"For today only..." Gumball read. "Come meet Daisy The Donkey, and watch every single episode...even the ones not released yet..."

Gumball groaned again.

"I really need to keep my mouth shut." Gumball said as they got out of the bus.

"See you guys!" Rocky said. "I'll just sit here doing nothing until the day's over!"

They walked into the museum.

"Now starting off," Miss Simian said, sipping her coffee again. "This is the rarest fish ever found in Elmore."

Darwin looked through the glass. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a picture of himself.

"And here we have the second rarest fish ever found in Elmore." Miss Simian said.

Darwin looked through the glass again. He raised his eyebrow again as he saw a picture of himself before he got legs.

"And here-" Miss Simian began.

"I think we get it!" Gumball said.

"Well, here's the coolest cat ever found in Elmore." Miss Simian said.

Gumball smiled as he ran over to it. He looked into the glass and groaned as he saw a picture of Zach.

"Miss Simian, when do we get to Daisy The Donkey?" asked Anais.

"That's up next, every episode ever." Miss Simian said.

Everyone groaned except for Anais as they sat in front of a TV as Gumball and Darwin was sneaking out of the room.

"Phew, at least we're out of there." Gumball said.

They looked around to see that they were in a dinosaur room.

"Huh, this is pretty neat!" Gumball said.

They looked forward to see Tina looking sadly at a picture of T-Rexes. Gumball and Darwin walked up to her.

"Hey Tina, are you okay?" asked Gumball.

"WHAT?" Tina shouted, turning to him quickly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"Hey, you look sad!" Darwin said as he and Gumball stroked Tina. "What's wrong?"

Tina sighed.

"I want to go home." Tina said.

"Don't worry, the day will be over soon!" Gumball said.

"No, I mean I want to go to my old home." Tina said. "Back with all the other dinosaurs, my actual friends, my siblings, and my mom."

Gumball and Darwin looked at each other, crying. They rubbed their eyes.

"Why don't you ask your dad?" asked Gumball.

"He doesn't like me talking about the old home." Tina explained. "It gives him bad memories."

"Aw, like what?" asked Darwin.

"Well, him and mom had a fight." Tina explained. "And then dad made me move here."

"Well we need to get you home!" Gumball said.

"What?" Tina asked. "You're helping me, after everything I did to you?"

"Sure!" Darwin said. "We'll forgive any friend of ours!"

"Hey, thanks guys!" Tina said, smiling. "I really appreciate it!"

"No problem!" Gumball said. "Now let's go, before the show's finished!"

They ran out of the museum.

"So what's the plan?" asked Tina.

"We're speaking to your father!" Gumball said.

"WHAT?" Tina said. "Guys, you can't! He gets angry really quickly!"

"Relax, we can handle it!" Gumball said. "After all, I saved my friends and family from being killed after Rob used a remote to mess with me!"

"What?" Darwin asked. "When did that happen?"

"Uh..." Gumball said. "When did what happen?"

They went up to Tina's warehouse. Gumball and Darwin walked up to the door without any fear.

"Seriously, I don't think you've met my father before!" Tina said, trying to make them change their minds.

"I'm sure he's a nice guy!" Gumball said. "Besides, I've got the ability to speak to fathers and they like me!"

"I don't like you." Patrick said as he walked past.

Gumball knocked on the door as it slowly opened. Gumball and Darwin walked in.

"Mr Rex, we'd like to speak to you about your daughter!" Gumball said from inside.

Roaring was heard, and also things breaking. Gumball and Darwin walked out.

"What did he say?" asked Tina.

"He said RAAAAAAWR!" Gumball said. "And then he accidentally knocked over a lamp and then we decided to go out. So I think it was a no."

Tina sighed.

"Hey, don't worry!" Darwin said.

"Yeah, don't listen to your dad!" Gumball said. "We're taking you to your old home, no matter what!"

"But my dad will get worried." Tina said. "Forget it, guys. Go back to the museum."

"No!" Gumball shouted, standing on a bunch of metal. "You're going to your old home, whether you like it or not!"

"Um...Gumball?" Darwin said. "I think it's 'because that's what you want'!"

"Oh, sorry!" Gumball said. "You're going to your old home, because that's what you want! And whatever you want, you'll get, so we're going!"

Tina smiled.

"Thank you, Gumball." she said. "This means a lot!"

"Hey, guys!" Darwin said, peeking out from the corner of Tina's house. "Look what I found scrapped away!"

Tina and Gumball walked around the corner to see a helicopter.

"Whoa, my dad got a helicopter?" asked Tina.

"You never knew?" asked Darwin. "It said this thing's been here for ages!"

"Come on, guys!" Gumball said. "We're on our way to Tina's old home...wherever it is! Uh...do you guys know how to operate a helicopter?"

"No." Darwin said.

"I do!" Tina said.

"Yay!" Gumball and Darwin said.

Tina tried to reach the controls, but her arms were too short. She looked at them.

"Uh, I think we have a problem." Tina said.

"Oh man!" Gumball groaned. "How are we going to get you home now?"

"Hey, there's a train going to Dino Island!" Darwin said.

"That's where I used to live!" Tina said, jumping up.

"Wow, that was lucky!" Gumball said. "WHAT THE WHAT!"

"What's wrong?" asked Tina.

"TICKETS ARE 1000 DOLLARS EACH?" screamed Gumball.

"Now what do we do?" asked Darwin.

Gumball thought for a moment.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Gumball said. "We'll sneak onto the train!"

"Um..." Tina said, showing Gumball how big she was.

"Oh yeah, that'll be pretty hard." Gumball said. "How about we steal someone's...uh...three other people's tickets?"

"But we're not criminals!" Darwin said.

"Darwin, do you want to help our friend or not?" asked Gumball.

"Well..." Darwin said as he looked at Tina. "Okay..."

"Woo-hoo!" Gumball shouted, raising his hands in the air. "Next stop, Dino Island!"

At the train station, people were boarding trains. Gumball, Darwin and Tina walked forward, the Dino Island train in front of them.

"Okay, this is it, guys!" Gumball said.

He grabbed a ski mask and put it on.

"What are you doing?" asked Darwin.

"I'm going to rob people for their tickets!" Gumball said.

"Or we can just steal them SILENTLY!" Darwin said.

"Oh." Gumball sighed as he took off the ski mask.

"Hey, there's a ticket over there!" Tina said, pointing at a ticket on the ground.

Gumball and Darwin ran over to it and picked it up.

"Wait, don't we just need one ticket?" asked Gumball. "I mean, we don't want to leave Elmore do we?"

"Huh, good point!" Darwin said.

They walked over to Tina.

"Here's your ticket." Gumball said. "Well...I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yeah..." Tina said. "Yeah I guess it is..."

"Dino Island train leaving in one minute!" shouted Larry, the train driver.

Tina and Gumball looked at each other.

"It was nice knowing you, Gumball." Tina said. "You're a good friend."

"Yeah, you too." Gumball said.

Gumball and Tina tried to shake hands. Gumball started jumping to try and get Tina's hand as Tina tried to reach Gumball. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Mr Rex stampeded towards Tina and Gumball.

"Oh no, it's my dad!" Tina said.

"Quick, on the train!" Gumball yelled.

Gumball, Darwin and Tina ran into the train.

"Hey, where's your tickets?" Larry said angrily.

Larry turned his head to see Mr Rex running towards the train. He screamed and started the train. It sped up just as Mr Rex was about to crash into it. Mr Rex roared at the train. Meanwhile, inside of the train, everyone was out of breath.

"That was close!" Gumball said. "Hey, we're on the train! Tina, you're going home!"

"I can't believe it!" Tina said as she looked out of the window. "I'm going home!"

Darwin looked out of the window.

"Uh, guys?" Darwin said. "How fast do T-Rexes run?"

"Oh, we're able to run faster than trains!" Tina said. "Why?"

Darwin gulped.

"See for yourself!" Darwin said.

He moved out of the way as Mr Rex was catching up with the train. Gumball and Darwin screamed.

"LARRY, CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?" asked Gumball.

"This is as fast as it goes!" Larry said. "Hey wait, you still haven't got your ticket!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!" Gumball shouted.

"The law says that all passengers must have tickets, otherwise they will have to be kicked off the train!" Larry read.

"A T-REX IS CHASING US!" Darwin explained.

"The Elmore Train Department also accepts cash, credit cards and other ways of payment!" Larry continued.

"ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?" asked Gumball.

"The rules of the train also say no distracting the driver!" Larry continued.

Mr Rex ran to the side of the train and saw everyone inside. He smashed into it as it fell off of the rails and tipped over onto its side.

"And damages will be reported to the police..." Larry finished as he fell unconscious.

Gumball, Darwin and Tina got out of the train as Mr Rex walked towards them. Mr Rex growled at Gumball and Darwin and turned to Tina.

"Dad, why do you always act like this whenever I want to go back?" asked Tina.

Mr Rex growled.

"Well firstly, you never want to spend time with me!" Tina said. "Also, you can't afford an actual house, the only way of payment we have is coupons and you always scare off my friends whenever I invite them around!"

Mr Rex looked at Gumball and Darwin and then back at Tina. He growled again, this time softer.

"Yes, dad, these are my friends!" Tina said. "And they were helping me out!"

Mr Rex growled at them again.

"I'm sorry, we seriously do not understand what you're saying!" Gumball said.

"The reason I want to go back is because I actually had friends there!" Tina said. "Friends that weren't scared of my parents!"

Mr Rex looked at Tina. He growled softly and walked up to Tina. Gumball and Darwin stood there, crying.

"I don't know what he's saying," Darwin said. "But it's making me cry!"

"Hey, is the Daisy The Donkey show over yet?" asked Gumball.

"The Daisy The Donkey show?" asked Tina. "My dad warned me about this, it takes over the minds of all who watch it!"

"What?" asked Gumball.

"Come on, we need to go stop them from watching it!" Tina said. "Get on my back!"

"But what about your old home?" asked Gumball.

Tina looked at Mr Rex, who was walking away with his head down.

"Dad, wait up!" Tina said as she ran over to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. It's just that you always scare people whenever I actually get friends!"

Mr Rex looked at Tina and growled.

"You promise?" asked Tina.

Mr Rex nodded. Tina smiled.

"Thanks, dad." Tina said,

Tina and Mr Rex tried to hug, but they couldn't get their arms around each other.

"Come on, the people at school are in trouble!" Tina said.

Gumball and Darwin got onto Tina's back as she ran to the museum.

"I just want to ask," Gumball said. "How come you can speak but your dad can't?"

"Oh, he can speak!" Tina said. "He just speaks in my home language!"

"Oh!" Gumball and Darwin said.

Inside of the museum, everyone was watching Daisy The Donkey, but they enjoying it.

"I love you Mr Snunklepuff!" Daisy said to a sheep.

Suddenly, Tina crashed through the wall and stepped on the TV. She then roared at all of the students.

"Well that escalated quickly!" Darwin said as he and Gumball slid down Tina's back.

"NOOO!" shouted Virus as he jumped out of the broken TV. "I WAS SO CLOSE TO TAKING OVER ALL OF THEIR MINDS!"

"Virus?" asked Gumball. "You were behind this?"

"Yes, and now that you've foiled my plans, I'm going to kill you!" Virus shouted.

He ran towards Gumball. He then stopped, realising he was the size of Gumball's foot.

"Maaaaaybe not today!" Virus said as he turned around and ran the opposite way.

Gumball turned to Tina.

"Wow, today was awesome!" Gumball said.

"Yeah," Tina said. "Thank for trying to help me out, Gumball!"

"It was nothing!" Gumball said. "I'm always able to help a friend!"

There was a long pause.

"THEY TURNED OFF DAISY THE DONKEY!" Anais screamed.

Everyone pounced on Gumball, Darwin and Tina, screaming.

 **The end.**


End file.
